Field of the Invention
The present application is generally related to decorative accessories and is more specifically related to decorative accessories having beads secured thereto and methods of making beaded decorative accessories.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are several techniques used in needlepoint, jewelry making, and art work for attaching or making a decorative beaded article whereby beads are woven or attached to a substrate such as a canvas or fabric sheet. In these conventional techniques, the work is created by attaching, weaving or stringing beads onto the substrate or fabric sheet by hand, loom or similar mechanism.
Kits are popular with artists and crafters whereby a pattern is pre-formed on a substrate, and the pattern is used to stitch a variety of designs onto the substrate to create an artwork. In some kits, the beads are stitched individually onto a substrate, usually in a horizontal, diagonal or other pattern to hold the beads to the substrate, thereby converting the beads into a beaded art form having a desired pattern.
There have been numerous advances related to stitching beads onto a flexible substrate or mesh such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,734 Wilders, U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,021 to Case, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,334 to Hector, U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,122 to Burgard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,746 Reilly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,665 to Colonel, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,183 to Wallach. The above disclosures teach methods and systems of beading, however, they are not suitable for making beaded decorative accessories that may be worn as jewelry or attached to clothing, home and/or office goods.
Thus, there remains a need for improved systems, kits and methods of making beaded decorative accessories.